Today's user devices are capable of using applications that provide an ever-increasing variety of services that continue to improve the user's experience. Many of today's applications can be downloaded to a user device and can be used to communicate with other applications (e.g., service provider applications, third party applications, etc.) hosted by service provider networks and/or other networks (e.g., the Internet).
Sometimes it is difficult, however, to verify the source and/or trustworthiness of an application that is downloaded to and/or hosted by a user device. For example, a user device might download an application, from a nefarious source, that introduces a virus into the user device or that enables a third party to access information stored on the user device without consent from a user of the user device. In another example, a service provider network may interact with a user device-hosted application that introduces a virus into the service provider network or which enables unauthorized access, by a third party, to information associated with the service provider network. It is also difficult to determine whether a legitimate user device-hosted application (e.g., an application from a trusted source that has been authorized for use by a particular user device) is being used by another user device (e.g., an imposter user device) without the knowledge or authorization of a user of the user device or of the trusted source.